I Still Love You
by midnight-attraction
Summary: Mikan comes back from training! What will her classmates say? What will Natsume feel and say? Oneshot! NxM R&R!


Hi

**Hi! This is midnight-attraction again! **

**--**I'm very sorry for the _'what-felt-like'_ ages update on **'Being A Nanny'**

**--**I'm currently taking summer lessons/classes this summer that's why I **couldn't** update! D:

**--**I'm currently typing a _one-shot_ **right now**. This is **the cause of boredom**! .

**--**Please _Read_

**--**and _PLEASE_ **Review**!

**--**That's all, and **THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own **_Gakuen Alice_!

**I Still Love You**

By **midnight-attraction**

"Hey everybody! There's this new girl at the gates!" A guy yelled at every high school student in the hallway.

"Whoa! There's a new girl? Maybe she's hot!" A random guy said to another random guy. The girls were gossiping and talking about Hyuuga Natsume.

"Oh My God! Did you see how Natsume-sama looked today?" Random girl 1 squealed. The 2 other random girls squealed louder.

"Totally! He is like the definition of hot! His black hair and his red eyes! OMG, it's to die for!" Random girl 2 said, daydreaming about Natsume.

"I totally agree with you! He is the hottest guy in the world!" Random girl 3 answered.

--

"Oh, new girl, you're so beautiful!"

"Marry me!"

"What's your number?"

These were some of the screams and shouts of the high school and middle school guys. The girls felt a pang of jealousy because the new girl was everything they're not. The new girl had long brown hair which fell right in the middle of her back. She wore tight-fitting jeans, a black and white striped t-shirt and black doll shoes which showed her curves that were positioned on the right places. She had light make-up on and she had lip gloss applied. She looked absolutely and utterly beautiful.

The new girl sighed. It was so crowded that she couldn't even pass through the students.

"Guard-san, please take my bags to the dormitory. Just leave it outside the door of Room 516. Thank You." She said as she jumped on a tree branch and kept doing the same thing on the other trees.

"the new girl is so cool!" A random guy said, fantasizing about the new girl.

--

"This academy is still the same. Weird guys and girls though…" The new girl said sweatdropping as she came to a stop.

"Aniki, it sure is weird when I didn't attend school for 3 years. And all those weird students." She said to the man who wore clothes which were all black. He had lots of limiters on and he had a white mask which covered his eyes.

"Yes, I know. Now get to class, Mikan. And Natsume is still at the usual place. Narumi's still your homeroom teacher and you still have the same classmates." Mikan smiled at Persona and then she just disappeared.

"Natsume's still waiting for you. It's been three years, yet he waited. And I thought he would hate you once you were gone. It seems that it I was wrong. Oh, the irony." Persona muttered unter his breath and he used his alice on a bunch of falling leaves as he left the woods.

--

"Ohayou, my lovely students! Let's all welcome back our old student!" Narumi said to the class cheerfully.

The class looked at Narumi oddly, well, except for Hotaru… Who didn't even bother to look up. The door opened and revealed Mikan Sakura, the _new girl_ that they were talking about at the academy gates. But unfortunately, no one realized that it was Mikan. Hotaru looked at her and immediately realized that it was Mikan so… she spoke to her.

"Mikan, Okaeri nasai." Hotaru greeted putting away the invention that she was repairing. Mikan beamed and ran towards Hotaru to hug her. Surprisingly, Hotaru let Mikan hug her and Hotaru hugged Mikan back.

They broke their hug and Mikan turned to her classmates.

"Ohayou… I'm back…? Oh, come on! Don't I get a welcome home from all of you?" Mikan asked, pouting.

"Ah, gomen nasai gomen nasai!! Okaeri Nasai, Mikan-chan!" The class said happily. Even Sumire and her fanclub greeted her. The Natsume-Ruka fanclub missed Mikan, the _only_ rival they had.

"Mikan-chan now has the Stealing, Erasing and Copying alice along with the Nullifying Alice! She's promoted to Special Star rank and she is now in the Dangerous Ability class. Her partner will be Natsume-kun and sit with him at the back again! That's all, class! You have free period today! Adieu!" Narumi said. He left the class and dashed into the Teacher's Lounge.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! We missed you so much! What did you do during the past three years?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison with teary eyes.

"O-o-oh, I was in a mountain… Training for my uhh… Alices…" Mikan said, unsure of what to say.

"Why were you in the mountains? You could have been trained here, in the academy grounds!" Anna said sadly. Nonoko nodded in agreement as Koko, Yuu, Mochu and Kitsuneme joined the conversation.

"Well, the headmaster and Persona said that I should train in the mountains… Hmm… I think that's because Persona said I shouldn't have distractions within my years of training. So, I was sent off to the mountains with Persona." Mikan explained. Her six classmates let out an 'oh'.

"Well, I've got business to attend to. You don't mind, do you? I'll come back later." Mikan said.

"It's ok, Mikan-chan! See you later!" They replied. Mikan waved at Hotaru as she just nodded in reply.

--

"Wow! It's been a long time since I came back here! It didn't even change a bit!" Mikan smiled once she found the person she was looking for under the… erhm… _their_ Sakura tree. She walked towards the tree Natsume was leaning on. She looked at Natsume and giggled. She noticed that the way he dresses is still the same. His messy hair which gives him a cool look. His fairly tanned skin. But his body was now lean and you could tell that he was tall. Mikan sat beside him and pinched his nose. She giggled and remembered the first time they met and when she also pinched his nose. Natsume opened his eyes and saw Mikan giggling in front of him.

"Polkadots…?" He asked her. Mikan looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

"It's me, Natsume! I missed you so much!!" She hugged Natsume right after she finished her sentence. Natsume was in shock. He couldn't believe that Mikan was back! The girl he loved was back! A feeling of happiness rushed through Natsume though he actually didn't show it. His arms automatically wrapped around Mikan's waist.

"I… i… i… missed you too…" Natsume said, feeling a little bit embarassed at what he said.

"Do you still love me, Natsume?" Mikan asked, pulling away from his embrace. She heard Natsume's tone a while ago with the I miss you thing, and it sounded to her that he felt a bit hesitant in saying those words.

"Of course I do… I still love you, Polka. And I always will." Natsume said, with a smile. A true smile.

He cupped her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him as Mikan ran her fingers through Natsume's raven hair. Natsume felt that Mikan was responding to his kiss and so, he deepened it. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes, and after that, they pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Natsume." Mikan gave him a peck on the lips.

"Same here polkadots…." Natsume replied as he leaned back onto the tree and pulled Mikan's head towards his chest.

Little did they know that everything they did, I mean everything – from the time Mikan went to the tree until Natsume pulled Mikan's head towards his chest, was recorded by the one and only Hotaru Imai with dollar signs appearing on her eyes.

"This will surely be a big hit. Money, money, money." Hotaru chuckled evilly as she took the tape from the video camera and placed it inside her pocket.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this oneshot! Please Read and Review!! Thank you so much!!**

**midnight-attraction**


End file.
